1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the “springing” of organic acids, specifically crude Naphthenic Acid, on a refinery site rather than transporting these brine streams containing these acids for offsite separation.
2. General Background of the Invention
A process is described whereby the alkali scrubbing of Kerosene to strip it of its organic acids to create cleaner burning jet fuel. This creates large volumes of alkaline solution known as “refinery brine”. These brine streams are currently transported via barge, rail or truck to a distant processing facility to recover the organic acids contents and treat the remaining 90% to 98% of the brine stream for release.
Transporting these streams from the refineries to a remote “fixed asset” processing plant for recovery and treatment is a costly expense for the industry, It also increases the transportation, environmental and personnel exposure risk. Alternative technologies for the springing of these products requires the capital cost of constructing a “fixed asset” processing plant, which is prohibitive in nature, and results in most producers to continue to seek the lower cost solution of transporting off site.
Thus an alternative method for springing the recoverable products on site and treating the resulting waste on site is being presented here to save operating cost, improve efficiency and reduce the risks factors associated with the transportation of these brines.